gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alois
Alois (アロイス, Aroisu) is one of the main characters of GUNDAM from the DRAGONFACE, and is an advanced artificial intelligence program that resides within the ORAV-05 Gundam DRAGONFACE. Her capability for sentience and emotion, and thus her 'true' nature, is constantly questioned throughout the series. Personality & Character As the assistant to the 'prophet' appointed to the ORAV-05 Gundam, Alois is reserved and quiet, to the point of appearing to be devoid of emotion (which is actually to be expected, given her being an A.I.). However, this proves to not be the case, although she would only ever reveal subtle hints that betray her true feelings towards something - a trait that Gen'ichi noticed, surprisingly (although he remarks that he is an investigator, after all). Earlier in the series, Alois displays a detachment towards the people she interacts with, because she was unable to see humans as being on the 'same level' as her, and was of the idea that they were ascended beings, so to speak. However, her following experiences on the Solvernica teaches her that one's predetermined ideas of others shouldn't come in the way of doing what's right, and thus stopping her caring nature from revealing itself. In the end, Alois manages to grow closer to the the people whom she works alongside with Gen, though this also revealed another side of her personality in due time; a depressive outlook on the world, and an overwhelming sadness for the deaths of others, especially her mother, from whom she inherited the duty as an assistant. Sharing this bleak idea of the future allows her to first connect with Stark Cabley. However, Gen's actions throughout the series ultimately becomes the catalyst that gives her, and eventually Stark, hope. Skills & Abilities As an assistant, Alois is first and foremost tasked with overseeing the Gundam's various internal systems, and relaying the information to its prophet, Gen'ichi Minegishi. She is also tasked with protecting his life, as well tending to his needs that may arise to the best of her abilities. Gen'ichi discovers that Alois can return an absurd amount of information about the world, from the Earth to space, and possibly beyond (it's hinted she also keeps 'memories', and knowledge of her own 'world', created by "YT"). It has been shown that Alois is quite skilled at manipulating the ORAV-05 Gundam DRAGONFACE without Gen'ichi's help, although the lack of an actual combat mindset means that she rarely strategizes most of the time, leaving the Gundam to the risk of being overwhelmed by the enemies' maneuvers. At the beginning of the series, she is the one to bring the Gundam to Gen'ichi, although she is only capable enough to closely elude and escape the ORAV-06 Gundam's sudden attack, and becomes 'poisoned' in the process. History Relationships Gen'ichi Minegishi Rosa Parks Wembley Gordon The erroneously-speaking captain to the Solvernica is often at the receiving end of her coldness. Stark Cabley Quincy Ken Yunoha The original overseer of the ORAV project. Alois is strangely completely afraid of him. Royce Galilead Notes & Trivia *Her name and appearance is an allusion to ALICE from Gundam Sentinel. They are both deemed as artificial intelligences, although ALICE more so. *While 'Alois' is a name most often given to males, she identifies herself as a female. The same pattern is shown by the other assistants in the series whom are given male names despite identifying as the opposite, such as Quincy and Raphael.